


Avengers on Twitter

by mcu_webhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Astrology, Cookies, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Lip Sync Battle, Memes, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Twitter, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcu_webhead/pseuds/mcu_webhead
Summary: Iron Man @OfficialTonyStarkWhy is Clint singing Christmas carols while belly dancing? Or why Steve and Bucky are screaming "medium rare vines" at each other? And hOLY SHIT BRUCE JUST HULKED OUTorThe Avengers have Twitter. It turns out as well as you'd suspect.orDomestic Avengers + Twitter = madness





	1. Asgardian Mead

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Why is Clint singing Christmas carols while belly dancing? Or why Steve and Bucky are screaming "medium rare vines" at each other? And hOLY SHIT BRUCE JUST HULKED OUT

thor odinson @godofthunder  
I HAVE FINALLY BROUGHT OVER SOME ASGARDIAN MEAD.

thor odinson @godofthunder  
THEY APPEAR TO BE VERY DRUNK

Bruce @BannerBruce  
HuulKkk fgeeLS siCvk

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
The Hulk is surprisingly good at drunk texting.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Natasha aren't you drunk too???

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Yes.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
How are u so calm and composed then?? ???

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Because.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
i will never understand you

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Exactly.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
I finally go on a business trip and this is what happens. @VirginiaPotts

Pepper Potts @VirginiaPotts  
This is the kind of thing I need to deal with.


	2. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do something on Tom Holland's lip sync battle.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Am I actually witnessing this in read life?

cara @windytheunicorn  
What's happening?

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Tony's intern is lip syncing. To Umbrella. He has a costume and everything!!!

cara @windytheunicorn  
My questions have multiplied...

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Are those rain machines or something?!

shuri @wakanda4ever  
I knew this would be a good idea.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
This was YOUR idea????

shuri @wakanda4ever  
Who else would it be?

thor odinson @godofthunder  
A truly extraordinary performance by young Peter. I must introduce this tradition to Asgard 

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Please don't. 

cara @windytheunicorn  
ok so now I wanna see it

shuri @wakanda4ever  
I have the Tea.

[the video of Tom Holland's lip sync battle]

Vision @Vision  
Asdfghjkl we sTAN A LENGEND

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Who taught Vision Stan Twitter?

Peter @memeparker  
I have absolutely no idea...

cara @windytheunicorn  
And I will never listen to Umbrella the same way again...

cara @windytheunicorn  
...but he got moves tho.

cara @windytheunicorn  
In conclusion, what @Vision said

Guy In The Chair™ @starwarsned  
holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit what is your life peter

Peter @memeparker  
I don't even know anymore

MJ @Fuckthepatriarchy  
And you didn't invite me to do Bruno mars. Losers. 

Flash @flashnumberone  
what.


	3. Toilets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't like automatic flushing toilets.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
@OfficialTonyStark FUCK YOU AND YOUR AUTOMATIC FLUSHING TOILETS

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Bucky we've talked about this before.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
THEY HAVE COME TO DESTROY US.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
You do realize how you sound, right

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Fuck you.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
There are no problems with my automatic flushing toilets. Maybe the problem is you.

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Well to be honest they are a bit creepy.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
EXACTLY. Thank you Stevie.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Automatic flushing toilets are evil. Absolutely demonic.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
They know EXACTLY when you want to flush like a goddamn creep. 

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
I will not stand for this.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Then sit.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
NO I WILL NOT.

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Tony maybe you should just change his toilet into a hand flush toilet.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Fine.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Fine.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
omg did that really just happen???

Flash @flashnumberone  
HI SPIDER-MAN!!! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!!!

MJ @Fuckthepatriarchy  
Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so yesterday Chris Evans tweeted goodbye to the MCU and I am NOT okay. I really need more info on A4 but I know it's just gonna hurt me more. Why Russo brothers why


	4. Speeding Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a speeding ticket while rushing to a mission. This leads to a few revelations.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
ALRIGHT EVERYONE stop what you're doing and pay attention to me.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Captain Apple Pie Wholesome Goodness Perfection America just got a fucking speeding ticket.

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Why are you so surprised?

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
wHy ArE yOu So SuRpRiSeD??? why do you THINK we are so surprised

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
I got arrested like 10 times before the serum 

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Oh god don't remind me. 

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Wait what. What. Holy shit

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
I still remember bailing his not sorry ass out of jail.

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
But seriously have you even MET Steve Rogers

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Steven Grant 'fight me' Rogers

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
15 year old me is shaking

Scott @antman  
Aren't we all

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
But did he recognize you?

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
No I think he didn't

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
He was only doing his job

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Give me a fucking break

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Language

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Language

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Language

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Language

thor odinson @godofthunder  
Language

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Language

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Language

Vision @Vision  
Language

James @ColonelRhodes  
Language

Peter @memeparker  
Why is everyone saying "language"?

Scott @antman  
I don't know...

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
I don't get it. Stevie has a mouth like a fishwife.

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Goddammit Bucky they did not need to know that.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Language

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Language

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Language

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Language

thor odinson @godofthunder  
Language

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Language

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Language

Vision @Vision  
Language

James @ColonelRhodes  
Language


	5. Healthy Hero Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://marvelous-headcanons-galore.tumblr.com/post/175838364867/after-bruce-found-out-that-nobody-in-the-tower

Pepper Potts @VirginiaPotts  
Thank god for @BannerBruce and @ColonelRhodes. Now the Avengers follow a slightly more normal eating and sleeping schedules.

s @sweetsue  
What did they do?

Pepper Potts @VirginiaPotts  
They started the 'Healthy Hero Program'

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
I actually slept more than 3 hours last night!

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Well technically it was early morning

James @ColonelRhodes  
He woke up to Clint's complicated booby trap.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
And Vision knew!

Vision @Vision  
I saw him on the way the the common area while on refrigerator duty

s @sweetsue  
Refrigerator duty?

Vision @Vision  
I make sure everyone eats enough and gives out treats for every extra hour someone sleeps

s @sweetsue  
For every extra hour slept??? Now I wanna be an avenger...

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Don't forget the HHP presentations!

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Worse than board meetings and mission debriefings

Peter @memeparker  
but better than the Cap PSAs!

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
What Cap psa

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
NO DON'T TELL THEM

Peter @memeparker  
A series of short videos where Steve lectures us about virtues and stuff

Peter @memeparker  
Like reading and honesty and sex ed

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
...sex ed...?

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
NO DON'T...

Peter @memeparker  
Yes. Sex Ed. With condoms on bananas.

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Oh so you've finally found out about these videos

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
YOU KNEW!?

thor odinson @godofthunder  
Psa? Sex Ed? I'm afraid do not understand...

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Google 'captain america psa'

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Please don't.

thor odinson @godofthunder  
I have never seen these videos. Have you been hiding them from us?

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
No! Of course not

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
MOVING ON, the Healthy Hero Program is designed to motivate us to eat and have a better nights sleep.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
You're using your psa voice

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Will I ever live this down

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
No


	6. Meet Loki

thor odinson @godofthunder  
Friends! The Man of Spiders has created a Twitter account for Loki!

look at @allthosechickens  
The one that tried to destroy New York?

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Is there another Loki we should know about?

Peter @memeparker  
Loki is not actually evil he is simply misunderstood in this essay I will

shuri @wakanda4ever  
The essay. Where is the essay.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
He watches vines with me. But he always asks why they're called vines. 

Loki @emogod  
Why is my username @emogod 

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Because you are a seventeen year old emo god

Loki @emogod  
I'm over a thousand years old...

Peter @memeparker  
Still seventeen. I did the math

Loki @emogod  
The world did not have to know that

Peter @memeparker  
Thor is technically 23 years old

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Then can everyone please accept that I'm 32?

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
No

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Bucky's older than me

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
True

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Two grandpas who happen to be able to lift cars

Peter @memeparker  
Loki is following all the accounts dedicated to snakes.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Who knew there were so many accounts about snakes?

Loki @emogod  
Why do I have fan accounts. 

Loki @emogod  
I tried to take over New York

Loki @emogod  
Then again I was mind controlled so


	7. Arthropods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Natasha are Spider-Bros. Scott joins in.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Help I think the Spider Kid broke Natasha

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Spider-MAN. Also with a hyphen.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
But that's besides the point.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Point is, Natasha is a scary spider mom

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Spider-Mom. Capitalized. With a hyphen.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
...okay umm also besides the point.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Point is I never expected Natasha to be so motherly

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Then what were you expecting?

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
I mean, they're Spider-Bros

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Capitalized with a hyphen. Someone finally spelled it correctly.

Scott @antman  
But what happened to Bug Bros???

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Sorry to let you down Scott, but we're arachnids

Scott @antman  
Dammit

Scott @antman  
Would Arthropod Bros work?

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Arthropod Bros would work!

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
What about you Nat?

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
I'm being nice today so sure

Scott @antman  
I can't wait to tell Hope!

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
arthropod-bros? Really?

Scott @antman  
Arthropod Bros. Capitalized with no hyphen.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
I will never get bug themed superheroes

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Arthropod themed superheroes, Mr. Stark.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
....Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work reached over one thousand hits and over one hundred kudos! Thank you so much! I swear I was smiling the whole time.


	8. Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And apparently Clint is deaf

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Sorry to the people at the compound who were evacuated because of the fire alarm. DUM-E put it out.

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
I didn't see Hawkeye.

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Neither did I

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Have any of you seen Clint?

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Maybe he stayed inside

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Vision and I found him. 

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
He's in the shower

Vision @Vision  
I don't think he knows we are here

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
I didn't know Clint sang Ariana Grande

Vision @Vision  
Thor came in. He hasn't turned around.

Vision @Vision  
Were being creepy. We should leave.

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Thor no

thor odinson @godofthunder  
...I was not aware tapping him on the shoulder would gain such a reaction.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
That was officially the girliest scream in the Avengers Compound. I asked FRIDAY.

Guy In The Chair™ @starwarsned  
Oh thank god it isn't me when I met Thor anymore.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
FUCKING HELL I'M DEAF, THOR

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
I think I am too after that scream

Pooly @RRatedSpidey  
you shoulda seen what happened when he lost his hearing aids when he met daredevil


	9. Vines

shuri @wakanda4ever  
Recreating Vines (a thread)

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[After a battle.

Tony: does anyone want food? It can be anything-

Wanda: CHICKEN STRIIIIIPS

Spider-Man: fUCK YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS

Both: start laughing

Everyone:...]

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[Sam and Bucky arguing

Peter: Can I get a waffle

Sam and Bucky are still arguing

Peter: Can I PLEASE get a waffle] 

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[Clint is wearing a cast. 

Loki: You know what? I'm gonna say it. I don't care you broke your elbow. 

Peter, Wanda, and Shuri: *laughing*]

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[Loki, making fire illusions: The floor is lava!

Peter jumps on the counter, Wanda levitates, and Shuri stands up on the table.

Everyone else is confused as fuck]

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[Happy is driving

Peter: Road work ahead!?

Happy: Fuck! Where?

Peter, laughing: Uh yeah, I sure hope it does.]

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[Peter is in his suit.

Wanda: How did you defeat Captain America?

Steve, in a German accent: You shot me in the legs cuz my shield is the size of a fucking dinner plate and I am an idiot.

Everyone looks shocked while Steve continues reading]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve most definitely found out about memes when he was looking up the 21st Century.


	10. Pop Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter finds out about Thor's infatuation with Pop Tarts

Bob @bubblebuttbob  
Um so I went to get some milk and I saw this????  
[Thor is shopping

Thor is trying to fit as many Pop Tarts in his cart as he can.]

Bob @bubblebuttbob  
Thor has more muscles than I thought

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
I thought he said he wouldn't be buying any more today

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
How the fuck does one comsume so much sugar and carbs and be that buff?

thor odinson @godofthunder  
I ate one box on my way home...

Bruce @BannerBruce  
I've been trying to limit the amount he eats. 

Bruce @BannerBruce  
So far I have not been successful

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
They need to make thor flavored Pop Tarts

Pop-Tarts @Pop Tarts  
.@clintlovesbirds Hmm great idea

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Like that time Captain America was on Doritos?

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
That shoulder to waist ratio is impossible

thor odinson @godofthunder  
Comrades, the most agonizing tragedy has happened.

thor odinson @godofthunder  
SOME OF MY POP TARTS ARE MISSING

Loki @emogod  
Oh shit

thor odinson @godofthunder  
I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT LOKI ATE THE POP TARTS HE STOLE

Loki @godofthunder  
This is the worst timeline

thor odinson @godofthunder  
THIS IS THE UTMOST BETRAYAL

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Jesus Christ Thor you are harder to calm down than the Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe liking Pop Tarts is an Asgardian thing...


	11. Cookies

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Come to the kitchen, I have cookies.

Peter @memeparker  
Yes bitch I'm coming

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
I'M IN THE VENTS

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
I WILL BEAT YOU ALL

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
You don't stand a chance. I'm in my suit.

ally @alpaca447  
I feel like there's something more to this...??

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Bucky. Makes. THE BEST. COOKIES.

thor odinson @godofthunder  
BRB DESCENDING FROM ASGARD

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Wtf. How did yOU get here

Master of the Mystic Arts @DrStephenStrange  
I teleported

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Unfair advantage

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Barnes these cookies taste like shit

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Um well....the thing is...

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
...they're actually store bought.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
You son of a BITCH

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Hulk calm down

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Barnes I will stab you

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Fuck don't kill me

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Bucky, we have been best friends for almost 90 years.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Time to move to Wakanda

Vision @Vision  
Well, I don't eat


	12. Furry

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Stop putting fridge magnets on my arm.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
The subtweet is strong

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
But they're on the same couch

shuri @wakanda4ever  
Five feet apart cuz they're not gay

T'Challa @BlackPanther  
Was that another vine?

shuri @wakanda4ever  
Maybe so

T'Challa @BlackPanther  
I take that as another meme?

Peter @memeparker  
Are you a furry?

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
I understood that reference

T'Challa @BlackPanther  
I don't know what that is

Loki @emogod  
Google it. I dare you.

T'Challa @BlackPanther  
Well um

T'Challa @BlackPanther  
Then isn't Spider-Man a furry?

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
What?! Of course not!

shuri @wakanda4ever  
[Sure Jan GIF]

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
He's not a furry.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Thank you.

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
He's a buggy

Loki @emogod  
Yes! A buggy!

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
...no I'm not.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
But for the record, don't fUCKING PUT FRIDGE MAGNETS ON MY ARM.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Not guaranteed but ok

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Wilson I swear one of these days


	13. Astrology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author has no actual knowledge on astronomy

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Alright Twitter, should I spar with Nat or Spidey?

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
NEITHER. They will both kick your ass.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Well thank yOU for having SO much faith in me

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
That's not the only reason

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
A spider will slam you against a wall today.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
You don't know that.

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Yes I do. Do not doubt me.

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Your horoscope said so.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
I think you're taking the 'witch' part of Scarlet Witch too seriously.

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Maybe. I'm right though.

Bucky @jamesbbarnes  
Spider-Man just beat Clint's ass.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
But I didn't get slammed into a wall.

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
I can do that.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Please don't.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Astrology is bullshit.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
I would like to take that back.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Getting video footage

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
[Clint is furiously typing on his phone

A spider drops to in front of his face

Clint screams and jumps back, hitting the wall]

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Wanda was right.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
So...will I become the coolest superhero in the future?

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
No.

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Shots fired.

shuri @wakanda4ever  
Will I be the ~memelord~?

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
Shuri...you already are


	14. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint pulls a prank. Peter knew and didn't tell anyone.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Enjoy  
[The Avengers are slowly gathering for breakfast

Steve, Bucky, and Sam return from their morning run. 

They don't notice the slippery floor and end up in a heap on the ground. There is the sound of an airhorn.

Thor walks in and promptly slips and hits his head on the wall. An air horn plays.

Natasha pasts by but doesn't even falter.

Scott comes in, landing on his butt. Air horns.

Vision floats, but Wanda has to catch herself before she faceplants. Air horns and Sokovian cursing.

Loki sniffs, raises an eyebrow, and teleports instead

Tony has the most dramatic reaction to the slip n' slides. Cue very loud airhorns]

Steve Rogers @CaptAmerica  
Barton you son of a bitch

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Barton you bASTARD

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
BARTON I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS 

Bucky @jamesbbarnes   
No more cookies for you barton

Scott @antman  
Clint is no longer part of the Cool Dad Bros. Tony and I will attend the next meeting without him.

thor odinson @godofthunder  
That was....very loud 

Bruce @BannerBruce  
Be glad I have been keeping the other guy under control, Clint.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
You should talk to yourself quieter, Clint  
[Spider-Man, in full costume, walks along the wall. 

He looks into the Camera and waves

"HOW THE HELL DID YO-"

wanda witch @redwavyhands  
*gasps in Sokovian*

Scott @antman  
You knew?

sam wilson @bestbirdfalcon  
Spider-Man is a little asshole


	15. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give Tony the phone before coffee.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Coffee need 

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Wheres the coffeeeee.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Barton did u drink th e coffee.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Dude, I'm in a different country.

Black Widow @natasharomanov  
Clint put your phone away.

Hawkass @clintlovesbirds  
Yes ma'am

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Whoo drankall the coffee

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Pep do you know where my coffee is.

Pepper Potts @VirginiaPotts  
No

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Wait. when was the rlly important meeting again?

Pepper Potts @VirginiaPotts  
Two hours ago.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Shit.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Well then

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Making coffee I guess.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Okay then I've had my coffee.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
Deleting previous tweets.

Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark  
However. I still want to know who finished the coffee.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Scott and I didn't stay at the tower.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Clint and Nat are somewhere top secret.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Thor, Loki, and Bruce are on Asgard. Wanda and Viz are on vacation

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
Bucky and Sam are at Disneyland seeing who can go on the most rides without throwing up. Steve is chaperone.

Spider-Man @NYCWallCrawler  
I can't think of anyone else.

Pooly @RRatedSpidey  
Your coffee pairs very well with tacos, Mr. T.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, so tell me what you think. Feel free to comment what you want to see!


End file.
